


Only in Name, Are We Lowly

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, I simply erased names and all references and made it simpler, M/M, day three, if you want the original, let me know, the first draft was Game of Thrones crossover but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The execution of the adviser of the former king. That’s when Seijuro first notices of Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Name, Are We Lowly

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of AkaKuro Week 2016.
> 
> The prompts were Façade, Risks, and Danger, but I'm guessing all three sort of fit??

 

Seijuro was there; watching, not uttering a word, as he stood as his father’s side. A highborn bastard at his father’s side.

Oh, how he despised the name _Akashi_ , the name of his father. He would have much preferred to have remained simply Seijuro, another bastard among the thousands of bastards of the world. He was treated as a slave at the first seven years of his life; at the age of fifteen, he proved himself a strategist, and earned the right by the King to be legitimatized for his services. He knew his mother with nothing more than her name, that of Shiori, and the fact that, according to rumours, she was of noble birth.

It was nothing more than a twist of fate, really. If Lady Akashi had a child before she died (when he was barely turning five), he would have remained the bastard. He was blamed for her death, as was his mother; and was executed for it.

He spots a boy in the crowd; he has blue hair the shade of a cloudless summer sky. There’s something unusual about this boy, for no one seemed to notice him there.

“Is there something the matter, Seijuro?” his father asks, and he wonders if he should reveal the boy’s existence or not.

There’s not much to think about it, really. As long as he serves the Akashi name and, to that extend, the name of whoever he thought he had better chances of becoming King with each rebellion, he’ll be allowed a few selfish requests.

“My Lord,” he begins, choosing his words carefully like a fox, “Surely, you have noticed that boy with the sky in his head?”

“Hm, yes.” The man replies. “But I don’t find anything special about him. Do you?”

“Indeed.” twin-coloured eyes never leave the lithe frame of the strange boy. “I would like him to my quarters before sundown.” He declares and departs.

And Lord Masaomi smiles at himself. It proved to him that it was a wise decision to take Shiori, that girl of noble birth and Kingly heritage and bring her with him to his House instead of letting her die, as he was ordered to.

Seijuro could might as well become King of the whole world, one day.

 

-//-

 

“Lord Akashi wishes to speak to you.” A soldier declares, and Tetsuya can’t imagine why a Lord would want to talk to him. A thousand possibilities ran through his mind, but he decides to follow.

After all, who would miss a bastard like him?

He’s surprised to see a young man, slightly taller than he is, with bright red hair and eyes of blood and gold.

“The bastard of Lord Kuroko, are you not?” he speaks.

“What makes you think so?”

“You could say that one can recognize their kin.” Is the reply he receives and, he wonders, if the redhead actually means that he was born a bastard as well. “What is your name?”

“Tetsuya.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” The redhead corrects him.

“And how about you?”

“I used to be simply Seijuro. But now, I’m Akashi Seijuro.” And the way he speaks is like he plans to bring the world to its knees. It scares him but, at the same time, it excites him. Of course he doesn’t want to be treated like an abomination, like it was _his_ fault of being a bastard. Not his mother’s.

“I offer you an alliance. Do you accept, Kuroko Tetsuya?” he asks, offering his hand.

“I do.”

“Go for now. I’ll call you again.”

Tetsuya bows, as he’s supposed to. The redhead is recognized, while he’s not, making him of a lower position. He walks away, not paying attention at the servant that comes in.

 

“What are you planning, Seijuro?”

“You know me, Shintarou. Do you think you should ask?”

 

-//-

 

His father is waiting for him when he returns.

“You met with Akashi’s kid.” He claims. He doesn’t ask. He knows. So he doesn’t reply, and lets him continue. “I want you to be as close to him as possible. Become his shadow.”

He doesn’t speak. His so-called father has something against the Akashis. The only thing that would make him agree to it is that he’ll get to know Seijuro without fearing of being mistreated for it.

“And if you manage to get some dirt on either of them, I’ll grant you my name.” he promises. “The Akashis have always been our enemies. They’re all the things we stand against for.”

Tetsuya bows, and walks away.

Next morning, he finds his father preparing to leave. He reminds him again to follow the young Akashi closely.

An hour later, Akashi calls for him.

“We will practice combat today.” He announces.

And so they practice, until sundown, to discover that no conventional weapon suits him.

“Come to my room tonight, Tetsuya.” He whispers.

And without thinking properly, or clearly, he does.

 

-//-

 

Warm wine and food waits for him, alongside a half-dressed redhead.

“There are many ways to get what you want from others.” He begins explaining. “One is the violence of the sword; another is the deceit of words, the promises of wealth, or even the pleasures of the night.”

He can’t believe the words he’s hearing. This is surely the worst that could happen to him.

“I’m simply offering a suggestion. We won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

And, out of mere curiosity of the moment, he agrees.

 

-//-

 

“Seijuro-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Was it truly the first time you did something like that?”

He smiles; albeit bitterly. “Yes. It was the first time I did it of my own free will.”

The words came out as a whisper, and Tetsuya barely catches them.

 

-//-

 

They have agreed that, in front of others, they should act as their fathers would want them to. Akashi would pretend to humiliate Kuroko during their spars (when, if fact, he was _teaching_ him,) while Kuroko would avoid any direct contact during the rest of the day. Not that it was hard. People rarely noticed him, after all.

Their shared nights, when no one would dare bother Seijuro, they’d talk, and Seijuro would introduce him to a fighting style suited for him. Other nights, they’d discuss different things. About politics, people, places, but not their past. Never their past.

And two months later, he introduces him to what he likes to call the _Sky Council._

There are five other people that are members of their group, four boys and one girl, all of them around the same age as he is.

“My brothers and sisters,” he starts, “I have gathered you today on behalf of this man. This is what I plead of you: Allow him to join us as our sworn brother.”

“Why, Sei-cchi?” the overexcited blond asks. “Is it because he’s your lover?”

“Tetsuya may be my lover, but no, that’s not what made me decide to have him join us, Ryota.” He replies, and his voice sounds somewhat distant. “Ultimately, the choice is his alone to make. It’s my belief that he is, indeed, one of us.”

“May I suggest something, then?” the one with the green hair and glasses intervenes.

“Please do, Shintarou.”

“Tetsuya will spend two days with each of us. In that period, he’s not to talk or interact with you in any means. We’ll then discuss if he’s suited to join us.”

“Seijuro-kun, what are you planning?” he mutters, horrified.

“Change.”

 

-//-

 

It was hard for Seijuro to be away from Tetsuya. The days they shared, each one so different and at the same time, so satisfying compared to the others. On the other hand, it proved to be just the right timing. Tetsuya’s father had returned for his son. Strangely, he never bothered with him when he was around Daiki and Satsuki. And he couldn’t lie, it hurt seeing his beloved acting like he was filth, but he understood. They had to pretend in front of everyone.

Well, almost.

He had to be patient. Soon, it’ll be all over.

 

-//-

 

In the middle of the night, they took their places around the round table. Seven seats existed, but only six of them where occupied. Tetsuya stood still.

“We have gathered here for Tetsuya Kuroko.” Akashi begins. “Share with the rest on your opinion on if he should join us or not, and why.”

“I, Midorima Shintarou, believe we should allow him to join, nanodayo. He seems reliable enough, and catches up on things fairly easily.”

“I, Kise Ryota, believe that Tetsu-chi should be allowed to join, -ssu! I get a good vibe from him.”

“I, Momoi Satsuki, believe Tetsu-kun to be what we need!”

“I, Aomine Daiki, think that Tetsu can do things the rest of us can’t.”

“I, Murasakibara Atsushi, agree on the proposition of Tet-chin join us.”

“And I, Akashi Seijuro, announce this Council’s decision to you, Tetsuya Kuroko. Would you join us as sworn brother?”

It’s a rare moment that he’s filled with confidence. “I, Kuroko Tetsuya, gladly accept your offer to become your sworn brother.”

He’s finally allowed to sit.

“We can now put the plan into motion.” Aomine announces.

“What’s the plan?”

“We want to make people understand that it’s not our fault of being born bastards, but our parents.”

“Our fathers, mostly.”

“Sei-cchi is being overdramatic, wanted us to be seven people for this from the beginning!!”

“Because of religion?” he guesses.

Akashi nods. “Partly. The number seven plays an important part in their lives. And most people will cling into anything that gives them hope.”

“That’s a very cynical way of thinking, Seijuro-kun.”

“But also very realistic. You know that well.”

“There’s also another thing.” Midorima states. “We’re ruled by foolish kings. One of the things we want to do is destroy the meaning of wearing a crown. Decisions for the people should be taken by the people only.”

“And let’s not forget the women who are treated worse than animals!” Momoi adds.

He nods in understanding. There’s undoubtly great risk, but risks need to be taken if you want to make the world a better place.

 

-//-

 

“Seijuro-kun,” he whispers at his ear one of their most private nights, “aren’t you scared of dying?”

“Of course I am.” He confesses. “However, Tetsuya, you should know this. Everyone dies at some point; however, we all must play our part before that happens. When my moment comes, I won’t run away from it.”

He doesn’t reply, instead, he allows himself to drown in a seemingly blissful sleep.

He dreams of a crimson star and flames, destroying everything in their path.

 

-//-

 

When he wakes next morning, Seijuro isn’t there. Instead, he’s greeted by Momoi.

“Tetsu-kun, you’re awake!” she smiles.

“Good morning, Satsuki-san.” He greets back. “Where’s Seijuro-kun?”

“This is why I’m here, actually.” She confesses. “Sei-kun has been arrested for high treason.”

 

-//-

 

They sit on the back, barely controlling themselves for trying to abduct him during his mock trial. They can tell, no one will spare their comrade’s life. They want a sacrificial lamb; putting one of their potential enemies kills two birds with one stone.

“I can only feel insulted by you accusations.” He speaks the way he usually does. “What makes you believe I’d do something so poorly orchestrated?” he mocks everyone present.

He’s sentenced to be executed immediately.

 

-//-

 

The commonfolk are gathered for it, of course. Seijuro smiles.

 _All men must die._ He mutters.

 _And all men must serve._ Tetsuya thinks.

The redhead turns his attention to those who gathered. He had his fun by dragging his name (and, most importantly, the name of his father) down the gutter among the nobles; but the important task lies in front of them.

“People of the City!” he speaks, raising his voice above the crowd’s. “Today I’ve been judged and found guilty for participating on a conspiracy I didn’t know it existed. They will tell you that this is what happens when you give power to a bastard! But that’s a lie they will use until the end of time! A child is born innocent, and yet you give them their parents’ sins to carry as theirs! It’s not bastards that will destroy everything; uncaring Kings are! They live because you work on the fields, on the seas, on trade, on war! And yet, you’re treated like your lives hold no importance, no worth! They threat you that will take the few things you have, or even kill you! Is it worth it? Living each moment in fear?”

He continues his speech, and he has the attention he deserved.

He smiles at the moment of his execution. He smiles, because he knows he has achieved what he wished to cause.

Tetsuya watches as the world erupts; chaos is born in that moment, and it seemingly won’t die.

 

-//-

 

The end sees them as victors.

He doesn’t want to be the one sitting on the throne. That place was most fitting for Seijuro.

“We’ll support you.” Satsuki encourages him, and he receives nods and smiles from all of his comrades.

“Thank you.”

 

-//-

 

“Please, take care of my son.” A woman begs in front of the Iron Throne. “He’s a bastard; I don’t want him to be treated badly because of it.”

King Tetsuya watches as the baby struggles on his mother’s arms; it has red hair. The eyes, he can’t see, for they’re closed.

“May I name him?” he asks.

“O-Of course, your Majesty!” she shutters, not expecting that.

“Seijuro.” He declares. “That shall be your name, for you will grow to care for your people, and lead them to a greater future.” and as he speaks, the baby boy opens his eyes, revealing two bright aquamarines.

 

_Just like the man who put down the first stone for what we have now._


End file.
